


DREAM

by anclyne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyne/pseuds/anclyne
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya lelah dan bingung. Apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan dengan duduk di tengah kegelapan seperti itu.





	DREAM

DREAM

Story by anclyne

EXO © SMent

.

Happy Reading!

.

Suara derap langkah berbalut kaus kaki terdengar redam di atas lantai kayu berpelitur. Do Kyungsoo melonggarkan dasinya yang serasa mencekik leher. Mendengus lelah begitu mengingat ia berhasil menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas sialan dengan lembur tiga hari.

Hampir tengah malam, ia maklum jika tak akan mendapati Kim Jongin—kekasih yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Mungkin ia akan mendapati pria yang lebih muda sedang tertidur di sofa dengan tv menyala. Sepeti kebiasaan yang selalu Jongin lakukan jika ia pulang malam. Menunggu Kyungsoo namun tak bisa menahan serangan kantuk.

Namun sayang, prediksinya meleset. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jongin tertidur di sofa. Atau mungkin, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu tidur di kamar mereka?

Perutnya berbunyi ketika ia ingin menapaki kaki di atas anak tangga, menuju lantai dua. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ia memang belum makan malam. Memangnya siapa yang akan terbesit untuk mengisi perut jika pekerjaan telah dikejar deadline?

Berbalik, ia pun melangkah menuju dapur. Mungkin Jongin masih menyimpan hidangan sisa makan malam di lemari es, dan Kyungsoo bisa menghangatkannya sendiri.

Lansa hitamnya mendapati lampu dapur yang mati. Ia meraba dinding di pinggir mencari saklar lampu. Sengatan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyapa retina, reflek membuatnya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatan, dan alis mengernyit dalam ketika lensa hitamnya menangkap Jongin sedang duduk di seberang meja makan. Menahan napas, jantungnya sedikit memompa lebih cepat. Ia sedikit terkejut, sedang apa Jongin duduk di tengah kegelapan?

"...Jongin?"

"Hai, Hyung. Selamat datang!" Kekasihnya menyapa dengan lengkungan naik di bibir.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Sedang apa kau di tengah ruangan gelap begitu?". Ya setidaknya sebelum ia menyalakan lampu.

"Mengejutkanmu," Jongin masih menyunggingkan senyum. Oh, jujur saja Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyukai senyum kekasihnya yang satu itu. Munafik dan palsu. "Aku membeli dua porsi spaghetti, kau belum makan malam, 'kan?"

Gerutuan yang terdengar dari perutnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Lima tahun tinggal bersama, terkadang membuat mereka memahami tanpa harus bicara, dan Kyungsoo mensyukuri itu.

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi, bersebrangan dengan Jongin. Kemudian mengambil sendok di sebelah piring. Menelan ludahnya, baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar lapar.

Pun ia mulai menyendok, mengunyah perlahan makanannya sambil melirik Jongin yang masih setia tersenyum di sana. Rasa spaghetti yang cukup pedas menyapa permukaan papila lidahnya, memenuhi rongga mulut. Cukup enak walau ia harus merasakan sedikit rasa kering di beberapa permukaan, Karena ia yakin Jongin membelinya sore tadi, namun tak menghangatkannya lagi ke dalam microwave. Namun masa bodoh dengan rasa, perut lapar membuat Kyungsoo memilih abai.

Kyungsoo hendak menyendok kembali, ketika tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat dan rahangnya mengeras—

—mendapati spaghetti-nya berubah menjadi cairan kental kemerahan penuh cacing berbau busuk dengan potongan sesuatu berwarna putih di atasnya. Apa itu—

"UWAKH!"

Bola mata.

Spontan ia bangkit dari kursi dengan mata membelalak lebar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin, bibirnya kelu seolah membeku, jantungnya ingin keluar melihat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi lelehan darah kental yang berasal dari tengkorak mata yang berlubang. Gelap dan tak berujung. Ingin ia berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus, namun ia hanya bisa memejamkan erat kedua mata.

"Hyung?" Suara Jongin memanggil.

"PERGI KAU!" Kyungsoo berteriak hingga tenggorokannya nyeri. Tubuhnya dilanda tremor dan keringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Merasa ganjil dengan udara sekitarnya, sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membuka mata.

Hening.

Ia hanya mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri mematung dan mendapati ekspresi Jongin di seberang menatapnya bingung. Detak jantung berangsur turun tempo. Semua normal, bahkan spaghetti-nya masih seperti sedia kala di atas piring. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya, mencoba membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa mengering. Mau tak mau, kakinya membawa untuk kembali duduk di kursi.

"Hyung? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin masih menatapnya bingung.

"…A-ah, tidak apa-apa, aku kira ada serangga." Sergahnya. Ia masih merasa aneh. Mimpi? Apakah ini efek ia kelelahan dan membuatnya berhalusinasi?

"Pff—serangga? Kau masih takut dengan nyamuk?" Tawa kecil mengejek Jongin reflek membuat ia mendelik tajam.

"Diam kau."

Ah, ya sepertinya yang tadi itu halusinasinya saja. Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir positif. Mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskan pelan sambil kembali mengambil sendoknya.

Satu suapan berhasil memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia mengunyah perlahan,

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Matanya mengalihkan atensi dari piring ke arah Jongin. Lehernya kembali terasa tercekik saat netranya menangkap kepala kekasihnya terbelah, tengkoraknya terbagi dua hingga jelas memamerkan isi otak yang putih bercampur darah kental. Dihiasi ngengat yang bertebangan di sekitar, cacing dan makhluk berukuran 9,5 mili menyerupai nasi. Isi lambungnya melonjak, spaghetti yang masih ada dalam mulutnya terpaksa harus keluar bersama muntahan dan cairan kuning asam lambung.

kedua matanya memejam erat—

—gelap.

Kemudian putih langit-langit kamar yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika kelopak matanya membuka. Keringat dingin telah membasahi sekujur tubuh. Kyungsoo beranjak duduk.

Hanya mimpi.

Menghela napas keras. Bagaimana bisa mimpi seperti itu begitu menakutinya? Konyol.

Lengannya menyeka dahi yang lembab. Lalu indra penciumnya menangkap bau tak sedap. Busuk—amat busuk. Ia mengikuti arah bau berasal, bawah tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menahan bau busuk tersebut dengan tangannya di depan hidung, ia merunduk mencoba melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana. Kedua matanya menyipit, kemudian membelalak seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu—"

Tanpa rasa jijik sebelah tangannya merebut potongan kepala yang telah menghitam dan di bubuhi belatung, dengan tiga ekor tikus yang sedang mengigiti.

"—Jongin."

.

.

.

END


End file.
